The lives that we live
by LoMXD
Summary: A-Z drabbles, Oneshots ficlets, the short stuff Mostly HeineNill.
1. Afternoons

Okay ...there are barely any HeineNill stories so I'll start with simple stuff before moving onto an epic story.

----

A: Afternoons

-

The air outside smelt unusually refreshing. Heine leaned against the steps and inhaled the warm afternoon air. It was rare that he spent his time above ground , but the sunlight was inviting for once. He thought back to the places where he normally spent his time. In the underground. The church. ...church. His mind raced to Nill. She was probably all alone again, bored out of her mind . He sat up and found himself pacing back to that place.

As he suspected, the church was empty when he walked in. He ventured to the courtyard. There, he saw her back. Her white wings stood out against her black dress.

"Nill." He said. She flinched from surprise and turned to face him. Flowers were spread across her lap.

"What are you doing?" He asked. He kneeled down beside her. She showed him the ring she had been constructing with small purple wildflowers.

"Did you get those at the surface? You know it's a bad idea to go out so carelessly." He scolded. Nill looked down in shame. But she quickly shifted to her work. Heine watched her for a little bit. She weaved the last flower through, and then plopped the ring out of his had. She smiled at him. He knew that she wanted to laugh but something like that wasn't possible for her.

"t must look outta place huh?" He said chuckling a bit,. He took the flowers off of his head of silver hair than put on her own.

"There. A crown for the princess."  
She looked down to hide the slight blush on her pale cheeks.

"Want to go get more flowers? It'll be awhile before the Bishop gets back. "

She smiled again. It was rare that they spent time together. She was sure to cherish it.


	2. Bullet Holes

okay. onto B!

--

Bullet holes.

Nill was sitting in the courtyard, pouring her heat out over her sewing book. She had been looking at it for so long that she was beginning to space out. She quickly snapped back when she realized that Heine's white jack was sprawled across her lap. She let out a sigh and examined the coat once more. 13 holes. Some large some small. " This is going to take forever" She thought to herself. It was at moments like this where she wished Badou was there to help her.

Feeling slightly depressed, Nill put the project down and grabbed a broom./ If she wasn't trying to sew . she was cleaning. That was something she was good at. She worked on cleaning the inside of the church. She polished each and every pew and the alter. All the while thinking about how she was going to Fix Heine's jacket. It was his favorite one, so she felt obligated to fix it no matter what.

The church seemed to sparkle when she was done. Without delay she went strait to working the the coat. She still couldn't make heads or tails of the diagram. And pretty soon, she found herself getting sleepy. She layed down on the pew and curled in a tight ball. The slight chill subconciously made her use the jacket as a blanket of sorts. The first thing she noticed next to the 13 bullet holes, was the smell. It was a musky scent, like after shave or cologne. A curious blush spread across her cheeks when she realized that this was Heine's smell. Even though no one else was around, she covered her rosy face with her hands. Pretty soon she found herself falling into a dream.

"You know it's actually dangerous for you to be sleeping here." A voice said. Once again, the familiar heavy scent flooded Nill's nose. She opened her eyse to see Heine sitting by her, looking down on her with his crimson colored eyes.

"Tired? You know you don't have to worry about the jacket. I can always buy a new one. " He explained. Nill shook her head , then ponited to the chest pocket of the coat he was currently wearing.(much to her relief, it was hole free)

"You think I shouldn't waste the money on buying a new one?"

Nill knodded.

"Alright if you say so. Come on, lets go fix something for dinner. I don't think the Bishop is coming back tonight so I'll stay here."

----

So I made a list of the words I might use for the rest of the alphabet...my friends Johanna said "For 'u' why don't you use 'undress!'"....*facepalm* no...nill is only fourteen.


End file.
